In the past in medical and dental circles, steam sterilization or treatment with ethylene oxide in a closed apparatus have been considered ideal ways of sterilizing equipment. But for many types or parts of apparatus, steam sterilization is impractical because of the size or number of items to be sterilized. For parts of equipment which actually come in contact with the patient, such as dental bite blocks, anesthetic breathing bags, respirators, etc. it is impermissible for ethylene oxide to be used because residual trace amounts might harm the patient.
Hence, a stable, benign, broad-spectrum sterilant effective at a wide range of pH's is greatly desired by the medical/dental profession for environmental use, especially on nonabsorbent surfaces.
A disinfectant is generally considered to be an agent which destroys bacterial organisms which are growing, but not bacterial spores. Germicide and bactericide are approximately synonymous with disinfectant. An antiseptic inhibits the growth of microorganisms. A sporicide kills spores of fungi molds, and bacteria. Since spores are more resistant than bacteria, sporicides are generally considered sterilizing agents. Biocides kill all living microorganisms, hence also are sterilizing agents. A virucide kills viruses; a fungicide kills fungi. The novel sterilant of this invention kills bacteria, spores, fungi and viruses. Hence, it may be termed a biocide or a sterilant.
The Hamilton U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,936, discloses combining a broad range of quaternary amines as germicides and foaming agents in recirculation type toilets.
The Halley U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,971, is directed to a waste treatment material for a storage holding tank in which paraformaldehyde and an alkali carbonate or hydroxide are combined.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,390, granted Aug. 29, 1961 to Hamilton and U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,216, granted Oct. 15, 1963 to Hamilton, disclose a recirculating toilet fluid which contains a quaternary ammonium salt.
"Quaternary Ammonium Salts as Germicidals. Nonacylated Quaternary Ammonium Salts Derived from Aliphatic Amines," Shelton, R. S. et al., Journal of the American Chemical Society, vol. 68, pp. 753-55 (1946), reported that alkyl quaternary ammonium salts have germicidal powers and N-benzyl substitutes do not affect this germical activity.
It was reported in Gardner, J. Disinfection, Sterilization & Preservation, p. 900, S. S. Block, ed., Lea & Febiger, 2nd ed. (1977) to include chelating agents with phenols and certain quaternary ammonium salts for enhanced activity against Gram-negative bacteria.
The Schattner U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,001 discloses an aqueous mixture of phenol, sodium tetraborate, and sodium phenate solution to which is added aqueous glutaraldehyde in order to kill some bacteria and bacterial spores. This mixture cannot be used against fungi or viruses.
The Stonehill U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,775 discloses a mixture of dialdehydes and a cationic surface active agent, plus a lower alcohol, which kills four spore-forming bacteria, but not fungi or viruses.
The Pepper U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,328 discloses that simple dialdehydes plus a lower alkanol to the extent of about 60 to 70% and an alkalinizing agent to yield a pH range of about 8 to 9.5 kill four spore-forming bacteria, two of which are the same as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,775.
Borick, et al in the Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, Vol. 53, No. 10 at p. 1273 disclose that glutaraldehyde alkalinized with sodium bicarbonate kills eight nonspore-forming bacteria, four spore-forming bacteria, one fungus, and nine viruses, but that this alkaline solution was stable only for about two weeks.
French Patent 2,321,300 discloses that a mixture of aldehyde and quaternary ammonium compound has antiseptic properties by reducing the growth of five bacteria of interest to the food industry.
British Patent 1,443,786 discloses that a mixture of glutaraldehyde, a lower alcohol, and a highly ionizable salt at acidic pH ranges kills four sporulating bacteria by ion-exchange with the calcium in the walls of the bacterial spores.
The Wagner U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,312 discloses a disinfectant mixture of a strong formaldehyde solution, plus minor amounts of glyoxal and glutaraldehyde, plus a quaternary ammonium salt, methanol to stabilize the formaldehyde, a nonionic wetting agent, optionally some alcohol or glycol, and a scent, all at a neutral pH in order to avoid corrosion of aluminum toilets (or minimize corrosion of magnesium toilets) in aircraft.
The Mandt U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,785 discloses a disinfecting solution for soft contact lenses against two nonsporulating bacteria comprising a very low concentration of 1,5 pentanedial at neutral pH compatible with the human eye.
The Schaeufele U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,147 discloses a germicidal composition comprising quaternary ammonium chlorides, plus builder salts, which are useful for disinfection against bacteria.
Canadian Patent No. 1,154,555 discloses a bactericide composition containing formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde and a quaternary ammonium ingredient.
French Patent No. 2,145,444 discloses a bactericide composition containing formaldehyde and a quaternary ammonium compound.
The Lockwood U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,690 relates to a disinfectant dispersing system.
The Buchalter U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,252 discloses a chemical disinfecting composition comprising a dialdehyde and an alkali metal salt of a hydrocarbon carboxylic acid and optionally an alcohol.
The Goldhaft U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,911 discloses a disinfectant composition comprising three essential active ingredients, namely a dimethyl quaternary ammonium halide salt, a phenol or derivative thereof, and formaldehyde.
Oshchepkova and Kochkin in the Proceedings of the First All-Union Conference on Biocorrosion, Biodamage, and Marine Encrustation (1975), C.A.91:69799p report that a mixture of organotin fumarates or acryloyloxy stannate mixed with N-alkyl pyridinium salts or tetraalkylammonium salts protect wood samples in water from two common bacteria-A. niger and P. purpureum.